ICE
by lady cocodelle
Summary: it's a really really really great story but it's a suprise so read it now! sorry i kinda suck at summary's anyways :/


**ICE **

**It was exactly 6:30 pm on a Tuesday; I was leaning against the front door of my former girlfriend's house, my fists balled in anger at my sides. My girlfriend's shrill voice echoed throughout the spacious maze of a house, "I can't believe you would do this to me, you give me no choice Sora. We're through!" "Fine!" I screamed back, causing here eyes to explode with tears, one lonely teardrop traveling down my face as well. I burst out of the front door, my feet were quickly pattering across the porch slivers escaping the wood and shooting into my bare feet causing me to arch my back with a yelp. I leapt off of the porch and into the hot sand I attempted to run but I started slipping and sliding like a lunatic. But I wouldn't let the sand slow me down I quickened my pace and finally my feet found what they had been looking for, water. I splashed into the cool liquid causing my feet to let out an exasperated sigh of relief. My clothes weren't the top priority at the moment so I plopped down and sat in the water and buried my face inside my cupped hands. It had all happened so fast I had broke up with my first girlfriend I had lost my very first girlfriend. **_**We had been walking along the beach calmly as always then I said something I can't quite recall and Xion got all defensive, then it turned into a huge argument. Then I expected we would just make up and kiss or something but she**__**broke up with me just like**__**that, without hesitation.**_** I don't know how long I sat in the water, but I soon lost track of time ad drifted off into my own world. I soon drifted back into the real world and soon felt the heat leave my back. The water started to feel colder and pricked me with its vicious fans until I was numb, which caused me to shiver uncontrollably. With all of my energy I lifted my head and looked at my watch it was already 8:00 I slowly stood up and walked across the beach, step by step getting closer to my small house. I thought about what I would do tomorrow and the next day what I would do without her, Xion. My thoughts would only stick to one subject, Ashley. I was completely miserable sauntering across the now cold sand. The ocean was choppy and dark with secrets and hidden things deep inside of its wrath. The sky was becoming a dark gray with black swirling clouds taking over. I quickened my pace hoping I wouldn't get caught in the thunderstorm. Unpredictably I felt a cold hard surface under my foot I quickly jumped up, away from the mysterious object I got down on my hands and knees and peered at what had hurt my foot I saw a glimpse of some sort of chain I slowly tugged on the chain and the rest of it popped out revealing a locket with a diamond in the middle, It was beautiful with the silver oval and the glistening diamond right in the middle. I looked at it closer and saw the name Bellalyse carved into the metal. I tried to open the locket but it seemed as if it was sealed shut. "Oh well" I muttered. I stuffed the necklace into my pocket and journeyed on. My mind left my previous lonely thoughts and traveled to locket. **_**Namine? I wonder…hmm Namine…**_**I looked up from my feet and saw my tiny cottage in the distance I eagerly started to run occasionally slipping in the sand as I neared my house. I glanced into the ocean several times thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me but they weren't I saw something in the water bobbing up and down looking like…a girl…No it couldn't be I kept running and couldn't help but look out into the Ocean again but she was gone no sign of anything. I must be tired and shocked from all of the trauma**_**. I never saw**__**anything; I bet it was just my crazy imagination**_**. I felt a slight drizzle on my face and arms I put my arms over my head and ran at full speed, crazily kicking up a truck full of sand as I went. I finally game to my house. I leapt up the stairs and landed on the porch deja'vu of slivers came back so I hurriedly opened the door and ran into my house quickly closing the door behind me. The floor felt warm and comforting on my numb feet. I looked around everything was how I had left it. I pattered into my kitchen and opened my fridge with a squeaking noise I got out the milk and got the Captain Crunch out of the cupboard and fixed myself some cereal. I pattered back to the stairs and journeyed into my bedroom. I dodged heaps of clothes and magazines and dove for the bed I sat on the edge and spooned up spoonful by spoonful; of cereal until it was all gone I sat the remnants of it on my nightstand and picked up, " To Kill a Mockingbird" It was a required read for the summer. I submerged myself into its pages and got a good ½ of the book read. I set it down on my nightstand and burrowed under my covers. To much to think about, I thought, I'll think about it tomorrow. And with that I fell asleep not knowing what fate had in store for me the next day.**


End file.
